UNcolorful WORLD
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Dunia tanpa warna adalah hal yang membosankan. Dominan hitam-putih, sama seperti dunia milik Luka. Sejak tragedi 10 tahun silam bercak-bercak warna terhapus dari kanvas hati Luka. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit warna yang dulu pudar?


**UNcolorful WORLD**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

ai: Aah... ai lagi gak pingin basa-basi (malas) jadi... langsung aja ya...

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya ai!**

**WARNING**

**Segala efek samping ditanggung reader *digebuki***

**RATE**

**T**

**PAIRING**

**Luka Megurine**

**Gakupo Kamui**

**Hatsune Miku**

**GENRE**

**Friendship**

**Romance**

**SUMMARY**

**Dunia tanpa warna adalah hal yang membosankan. Dominan hitam-putih, sama seperti dunia milik Luka. Sejak tragedi 10 tahun silam bercak-bercak warna terhapus dari kanvas hati Luka. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit warna yang dulu pudar?/ Rate T for save.**

* * *

_Warna terang adalah warna yang sehati_

"Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! Aku ingin lihat boneka pink itu!" Kata seorang gadis kecil sambil menunjuk toko boneka di pinggir jalan.

"Wah, sepertinya itu sama dengan warna rambutmu ya!" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang.

"Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! belikan!" Gadis itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari ayah dan ibunya dan berlari ke toko itu.

"Luka! jangan ke sana!" Sebuah truk berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Gadis itu berhenti di tengah jalan dan menoleh ke arah truk itu datang. Tubuh gadis kecil itu tak bisa bergerak.

TEEET! TEEETT!

"LUKA! AWAS!"

BRAAAKKK!

"KYAAA! ADA KECELAKAAN!" Orang-orang di sekitar berdatangan.

"O...oto...u...-chan...? Okaa...-chan...?" Kata gadis itu dengan nada yang bergetar dan lemah.

_Tapi,_

Gadis itu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ayah dan ibunya berlumuran cairan berwarna merah. Mereka berdua sedang memeluk gadis kecil itu tanpa nyawa. Gadis itu menolah-noleh melihat kedua orang tuanya yang dingin dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"O..tou...-chan...? Okaa...-chan...?" Diam. Hanya kesunyian dari orang tuanya yang terdengar. Keluar air mata dari mata kanan gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tak bisa menggunakan mata kirinya lagi. Suara sirene ambulance berbunyi mendekat.

_Jika warna gelap bercampur_

"OTOU-CHAN! OKAA-CHAN! BANGUN! KENAPA KALIAN TIDUR DI TENGAH JALAN?! MALU DILIHAT ORANG! OTOU-CHAN! OKAA-CHAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN LUKA SENDIRI!" Gadis itu mulai menangis dan semakin menjadi. Gadis itu melihat kedua tangannya. Berlumuran dengan cairan yang sama dengan ayah dan ibunya, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Gadis itu mati rasa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Musim dingin yang menusuk. Sinar itu memudar terlalu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat bagi gadis kecil bernama Luka itu. Tiada matahari lagi dan digantikan langit mendung. Dan mungkin...akan selalu mendung.

_Warna itu akan memudar..._

_Membentuk warna yang tak sepadan_

Di pemakaman...

"Kasihan sekali gadis manis itu... harus ditinggalkan dalam usia begitu.."

"Siapa yang akan merawatnya jika kedua orang tuanya tiada?"

"Katanya sih tantenya yang akan merawatnya."

"Kasihan sekali..." Penuh tatapan kasihan diberikan pada Luka, membuat Luka jadi membenci tatapan dikasihani. Dia benci dikasihani, dia benci boneka, dia benci warna merah dan yang berhubungan dengan warna itu, dia benci rambutnya, dia benci salju, dia benci langit cerah, dia benci langit senja, dia benci semuanya...benci...

_Dan akhirnya..._

_Itu sama dengan,_

_**Tanpa Warna**_

* * *

**UNcolorful WORLD**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

**Luka Megurine, 17 tahun**

Ini Crypton Senior High School, salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi yang ada. Dan di sini juga terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Gadis itu terkenal sangat dingin. Bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari salju. Tatapan tajamnya menusuk bagai pedang. Mata kirinya tertutup oleh penutup mata seperti bajak laut. Aura dinginnya terlalu menyeruak keluar. Tapi dia termasuk gadis tercantik dan terpintar dalam sekolahnya. Di kelasnya dia selalu menjadi ranking 1. Banyak surat cinta dalam kotak sepatunya tapi apa daya jika surat itu langsung ia sobek menjadi beratus-ratus bagian, terlalu. Guru-guru pun juga agak tidak berani dengannya, apalagi memarahinya. Guru-guru tahu tentang masa lalu Luka karena diberitahu oleh tantenya, Kasane Teto.

Saat jam istirahat, Hatsune Miku, murid yang paling ceria dan aktif di sekolah disuruh guru matematikanya memberikan buku setebal 500 lembar kepada Luka. Miku mencari-cari Luka dan akhirnya ia menemukan Luka di atap sekolah sedang tertidur. Dengan agak hati-hati Miku membangunkan Luka.

"Megurine-san" Luka pun terbangun. Luka sadar akan Miku di sebelahnya, lalu ia menatap tajam Miku.

"Apa?" Kata Luka dingin. Miku tersenyum sambil menyerahkan buku 500 lembar tadi.

"Ini tadi Meiko-sensei menyuruhku memberikan ini ke Megurine-san!" Luka menatap buku itu sebentar lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Miku.

"Terima kasih. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai silahkan pergi."

"Eeh...kok langsung ngusir gitu...?" MIku menatap Luka. Agak lama. Luka merasa risih.

"Kenapa lagi?!" kata Luka dingin, sampai pinguin di kutub menggigil(?).

"Aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa Megurine-san dingin? Lagian kenapa kok mata kirinya ditutup? cosplay ya?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Luka agak terkejut mendengarnya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah mendengar pertanyaan konyol begitu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu! sana pergi!"

"Aku gak mau pergi sampai Megurine-san menceritakannya padaku!" Miku bersikeras, lalu ia duduk di depan Luka. Luka masih merasa kesal dan bingung dengan kelakuan gadis berbau negi di depannya. 'Gadis aneh!' pikirnya.

"Berjanjilah setelah kuceritakan kau akan pergi dari hadapanku" Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Luka menghela napas. Dia berpikir, 'Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang aneh di tempat seperti ini?.'

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini!" Miku mengangguk lagi. Lalu Luka membuka penutup matanya dan membuat Miku terkejut, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Luka menutup mata kirinya dengan penutup matanya kembali.

"Sudah, kau puas?" Miku masih terdiam shock memandang Luka. Tiba-tiba tangannya langsung meraih kedua tangan Luka.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! nee? nee!? jawab aku!" kepala Miku terlalu maju sehingga Luka memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Terlalu dekat!"

"Ouch, maap! hehe..." Miku menjauhkan kepalanya membuat Luka menghela napas kembali.

"Ini kudapatkan saat umurku 7 tahun, saat di mana pemandangan yang tak ingin kuingat seumur hidupku..." Luka menceritakan apa yang terjadi dulu. Miku begitu kaget mendengar semuanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya sekarang, silahkan per-" tiba-tiba Miku menggenggan kedua tangan Luka.

"Hiks...kau...hebat sekali...Megurine..-san...berjuang sendiri begitu...hiks..." Luka melihat gadis aneh dihadapannya dengan berlinang air mata (tangisan satu liter) *plak* membuatnya tak bisa membalas perkataan.

"A...a...itu..."

"Aku..hiks...akan menemanimu...kemana pun...kau pergi..Megurine-san...hiks..."

"Tak butuh!" Luka berusaha melepaskan tangan Miku dari tangannya tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku akan membantumu...sebisa mungkin...hiks..." Miku memeluk Luka erat-erat.

"Tolong lepaskan aku!" Luka menangis minta tolong. Tapi apa daya jika pesawat bisa terbang, Miku terlalu erat!.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Megurine-san...bukan...Luka-chan...jadi..hiks...ja ngan menangis...aku bersamamu...sebagai temanmu..." Luka masih meronta-ronta.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Luka-chan?! Lepaskan aku! Gak kuat!" Dan begitulah tragedi yang menewaskan ribua- (salah naskah, back to story)

.

"Apa-apaan anak itu?! Aku hampir dibunuhnya!" Luka terus menggeram di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia memasuki kelasnya, tapi ia terkejut. Anak pengganggu tadi sudah berada di kelas dan hebatnya lagi ia pindah duduk ke sebelah meja Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Luka-chan, sini!" Tubuh Luka hampir tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan ia bertanya-tanya, 'Cepat sekali anak ini?!'. Luka menuju ke bangkunya tanpa memerdulikan Miku. Luka duduk dan hanya menatap mejanya sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

"Hei Luka-chan? Kamu gak apa-apa? Sakit?" Tanya Miku. Merasa dikasihani, dan pastilah Luka sangat benci dikasihani.

"Luka-chan?" Luka menggertakkan giginya. Ia langsung berdiri sambil menghentakkan kedua tangannya di meja. Semua menoleh ke Luka juga Miku yang kaget.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan ganggu aku! Aku tak butuh teman!" Bentaknya keras. Tanpa terasa matanya basah. meskipun Luka tidak merasakannya tapi Miku tahu bahwa terlihat air mata di mata Luka. Luka segera berlari keluar kelas. Kelas terasa sunyi. Miku merasa bersalah, ia hanya diam mematung. Sejenak kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Luka.

Luka terus berlari, ia menyenggol beberapa anak di koridor. Ia menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai atas. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menubruk seseorang dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Buku yang dipegang orang itu terjatuh.

"Ittai...! Nona, kalo jalan hati-hati dong!" Seru pemuda berambut ungu itu. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang menubruknya dan mematung. Sementara Luka yang mengerang kesakitan segera memberi pandangan tajam kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Hei, kau lihat apa?! Dasar mesum!" Luka segera bangkit. Pemuda itu masih mematung. Ia tak percaya dia akan melihat bidadari jatuh di sini. Luka mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengalihkan pandangan. pemuda itu sadar, lalu menerima uluran tangan Luka.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Kata Luka. Tiba-tiba ada suara orang berlari dari bawah.

"Luka-chan! kau dimana?"

"Cih! Selamat tinggal!" Luka berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terbengong-bengong itu.

"Lu..ka...ya...dia cantik sekali..." Gumam pemuda itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda Gakupo Kamui?" Tanya seorang yang sepertinya guru.

"Ah iya, maafkan saya."

.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Haah...hah...hh..." Luka sudah sampai di balkon sekolah sambil terengah-engah.

"Ah, Luka-chan! Di sini kau ternyata! Aku mencarimu lho~" Luka terkejut. Padahal ia berlari secepat mungkin, tapi kenapa Miku cepat sampainya dari perkiraan Luka?.

"Ngapain kamu ngejar aku?! Aku tak butuh orang sepertimu! Aku tak butuh siapa pun! Aku...aku...hanya ingin...orang tuaku kembali...hiks..." Tak disangka-sangka, Miku langsung memeluk Luka. Luka semakin terkejut.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Luka-chan... Walaupun kau tak menerimaku aku akan tetap jadi temanmu... Kau sangat sayang dengan orang tuamu, bukan?. Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengurangi beban dan kesepianmu..." Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Miku, Luka pun menangis dan membalas pelukan Miku. Walaupun ini pedih, akhirnya terkikis beban kessepian melanda hati selama bertahun-tahun. Luka mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menangis, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"...Hangat..." Pintu yang dulu tertutup rapat, mulai terbuka tertiup angin lembut. Membawa hawa dingin yang segar pada ruangan yang pengap. Angin lembut ini...ya, ini yang namanya teman...

**TBC**

* * *

**Ai :... au ah gelap! Padahal ada fic yang belum lanjut udah bikin cerita lain. Gaje deh! Fic ini tergantung dari para reader semua :). Btw, chapter 1 belum ada romancenya, masih unsur friendship lah. **

**Please review~**


End file.
